The long-term goal of this project is to educate students, teachers, and parents about the potential health effects of ozone-both as a pollutant in the troposphere, and as a UV shield in the stratosphere. Students will utilize information technologies to conduct research, analyze data,, develop critical thinking skills, and make discoveries about what scientists do. Teachers will strengthen their knowledge base related to these environmental health issues; they will use the topic as a vehicle for teaching science research skills, genetics and kinetics at the appropriate grade levels. Teachers will also receive the support and stimulation of direct interaction with research scientists. Finally, parents will view the results of student research which will inform them about health risks in their community from exposure to surface level ozone, and about what they can do to lower that risk. To achieve these goals, this project will develop and implement three units for integration into the curriculum at three grade levels. A General Science unit will focus on the relationship between lung disease and surface level ozone. A Biology unit will focus on genetic mutation and the impact of UV radiation on DNA resulting from stratospheric ozone depletion. Thirdly, a Chemistry unit will focus on the chemical principles behind the formation of tropospheric ozone and the destruction of stratospheric ozone. General Science students will collect and analyze data with respect to lung capacity and exposure to ambient ozone. Students will compare the data they have assembled with data assembled by students from other schools. They will design displays depicting the results of their research for exhibition at the local library. An open house to kick off the exhibition becomes a forum for parent and community education on sources of and ways to prevent lung disease. Biology students will conduct labs on genetic mutation and the impact of UV radiation on DNA, and they will use computers to model damaged DNAL Chemistry students will measure ozone levels and compare with data collected by students from other schools, as well as role play famous scientists. Biology and Chemistry students and teachers will participate in a computer forum discussion with research scientists in relevant fields of study. Students and teachers will post questions on the forum, which will generate discussion by the scientists, who will regularly check into the forum.